His Return, Her Feelings, Their Happiness
by magnoliastar08
Summary: Syaoran has returned from Hong Kong, but has blown off Sakura for the week. Does he still love or has he moved on?


**His Return, Her Feelings, Their Happiness**

**Cardcaptors Sakura Oneshot**

**Syaoran x Sakura  
**

* * *

"Oi! Kaiju! Are you done in there?" Toya knocks on the bathroom door. Sakura growls as she wraps the towel around her head and steps out of the bathroom. Toya raises his eyebrow as he gazes down at his baby sister in her pink pajamas. She stomps on his foot as she passes by him.

"OW!" He yelps in pain. Fujitaka pops his head out from his room and looks over at his two children.

"Is everything o.k?"

"Of course Otou-san. Onii-chan hit his foot on the door. That's all." Sakura smiles at her father. He smiles at them and closes the door to his room.

"I'll get you later for this Kaiju!" Toya whispers as he stumbles into the bathroom. Sakura giggles at his pain. That's what he gets for interrupting her daydream with Syaoran. He was on the verge of kissing her when Toya started knocking on the door.

"Daydreaming again huh?" Kero-chan asks as she climbs into bed. She sighs as she slumps against the pillows.

"Toya always interrupts my dreams and it's always the good part." She whines as she hugs her pillow.

"I don't know what's so exciting about kissing the 'kid'. I would rather eat a dead cats than lock lips with that loser!" Kero-chan points out as he munches on a jell-o that Sakura brought him earlier.

"Kero-chan! You're so mean!" She cries as she scolds him. She sighs once again as they both get quiet.

"It's not like he's really done anything." She whispers quietly. Kero-chan floats over to her and lands in her lap.

"Oh...give it some time. He just came back from Hong Kong and you two haven't really had time to talk since everybody has been trying to catch up with him." Kero-chan reasons with her.

"I know, but it's just that I was always writing letters and making phone call so...so I thought he would at least do something more. I thought he really missed me." Sakura whispers sadly. Kero-chan saw that the separation between Sakura and 'the kid' had tested her limits. He was happy that he was back to make Sakura, but he also a little ticked that Syaoran hadn't tried anything yet.

"Oh Sakura, can you really see the 'kid' swooping you in his arms and declaring his love for you in front of the entire class?" Kero-chan asks her. She suddenly gets an image of the scene and shakes her head. Syaoran was the serious type. She could never see him as a hopeless romantic, but sometimes she wished he could break out of his shell and do something spontaneous every once in a while.

"He hasn't got a romantic bone in his body. It took him like six months to even confess that he had feelings for you. He's way too serious and not as charming or handsome as me!" Kero-chan strikes a pose and Sakura giggles at his antics.

"I guess I should just give him time." She reasons. Kero-chan nods his head and she sighs as she turns off the light.

"Night Kero-chan."

"Night Sakura." Fifteen minutes pass and the door bell rings. Sakura wakes up and Kero-chan looks out the window.

"Holy crap!" Kero-chan sees a strange site. Something he thought he wouldn't witness for at least another few months in the future.

"What is it Kero-chan?"

"The 'kid' is out there!"

"HOE!" Sakura bolts out of bed and sees Syaoran's bike parked next to the fence. She then hears his voice asking to come in. She then hears her dad's voice and she immediately runs out the room and down the stairs.

"Oi! Kaiju? Who is it?" Toya asks as he pops his head out of his room. Sakura continues to run downstairs and she sees Syaoran sitting in the living room with Fujitaka.

"Otou-san?" Sakura looks at Fujitaka. He smiles as he walks past her.

"Don't worry. I'll leave you two alone to talk." He smiles at her as he heads upstairs. Sakura sighs and smiles at Syaoran but then two seconds later she hears Toya scream in rage.

"What? The Chinese brat is here!" She hears him stomp down the stairs and then feels him pull her behind him. Toya glares at Syaoran with all the hate in the world. Syaoran equally returns the glare and the tension in the room flares up. Someone coughs and everybody turns around.

"Toya, Syaoran came over to talk to Sakura. He said it was important. Besides, you should be heading to bed. You have your midterm coming up and you need to be rested for that." Fujitaka pats Toya on the shoulder. Sakura can see Otou-san's effort to get Toya back upstairs, but Toya was determined to stay put in order to protect her. She rolls at his sad attempt to be the perfect older brother. She loves him and all, but it had been so long since she saw Syaoran and now he's ruining it for her.

"No way! I'm not leaving Sakura alone with the gaki!" He sneers at Syaoran.

"Onii-chan! I'm in high school! I can take care of myself." Sakura whines.

"Of course you can except when it comes to boys. You can't defend yourself against boys! I've told you that boys are all evil and are out to give STDs." Toya snaps at her. He and Syaoran continue to glare at each other when the phone rings. Sakura runs out of the room to answer it.

"Moshi, moshi?"

"Sakura-chan?"

"Yukito-san!" Sakura breathes out in relief.

"Sakura-chan. Is Toya there?"

"Yeah."

"Can I speak to him?"

"Of course! Of course!" Sakura says a little too quickly. Yukito chuckles as he hears Sakura's voice.

"Uh oh. I'm sensing boy troubles?" Yukito teases her. Sakura blushes as she looks over at the stalemate. Fujitaka has decided to brew himself a cup of tea while Toya and Syaoran continue their glaring match.

"You have no idea." She sighs.

"Don't worry. I have to tell Toya a story so I should be able to distract him for a while."

"Really? Thank you Yukito-san!" She chokes out in one breath. Yukito chuckles and she goes over to the living room.

"Toya! It's Yukito-san! He says he has a story to tell you." Sakura hands him the phone.

"What? Are you serious? Can't he see I'm...gah!" He yanks the phone from her hand and starts to head upstairs. Fujitaka comes over and pats Sakura on the shoulder.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure you two have a nice conversation." He kisses her forehead and heads upstairs as well. Sakura finally breathes out a sigh of relief when she notices Syaoran is staring out the window.

"What is it?" She asks him. He starts to look around the room when he pulls himself together. Sakura looks at him curiously as he gets up and grabs her hand.

"Syaoran!" She squeals as he leads her to the front door.

"I ...I...I have something to say but I'd rather be outside." Syaoran stutters. Sakura grabs her jacket and puts on her shoes.

"I'm going out Otou-san. I'll be back soon." She calls upstairs. Fujitaka gives her the o.k. and she lets Syaoran lead her to Penguin Park. There he guides her to the swings. She sits on the seat of the swing and he kneels in front of her.

"Syaoran?" Sakura questions him quietly. Syaoran sighs as he holds her tiny hands in his.

"Sakura, I...I know...I know I haven't been around...and I...I wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Sakura asks him.

"Sorry...sorry for not being around these past couple days. I know...I haven't been the best of...of...of..."

"Of?" Sakura coaxes him on. He suddenly gets up and starts pacing around, freaking Sakura out.

"Syaoran? What's wrong? Is everything o.k.?" She asks as she rises from the swing set. Syaoran growls in frustration when he grabs her by the arms.

"Syaoran!" Sakura squeals. Before she knows it, Syaoran presses his lips against her and wraps his arms around her, bringing her close to him. This what she had been waiting for. Syaoran's recognition that he had not forgotten her. She is lost in pure bliss and the kiss ends all too soon when she breaks it off to breathe.

"Syaoran!" She chokes out.

"I'm sorry for not being a good boyfriend and expressing my feelings when I came by. I just...I wasn't sure if you still felt the same way about me." Syaoran releases and walks a few steps away. Sakura walks right behind him and wraps her arms around him.

"No...It's ok. You were busy and I understand."

"Sakura! It's not ok! I should have done more. I shouldn't keep you in the dark. It's been so long and I wasn't sure about 'us'. I should have..." Sakura silences him with a kiss of her own. Once they part, she brushes a stray hair from his face and smiles up at him.

"You are here now. That's all that really matters." She whispers. Syaoran smiles down at her as he pulls her into another embrace.

"I missed you, my cherry blossom."

"I missed you too, my little wolf..." Sakura whispers in his chest. Syaoran lifts her chin up and leans in towards another kiss when ...

"SAKURA!" They both hear a voice. They turn around and see Toya running towards them with an angry glint in his eyes. Sakura yelps in surprise and Syaoran grabs her and plants one more hot kiss on her lips.

"I'll be back tomorrow. I'll pick you up at 7." With that, he smirks as he starts sprinting away from Sakura. She touches her lips as Toya finally catches up.

"Gah...the Chinese brat got away! Damn it! And what the hell were you doing kissing him? Don't you know you get STDs like that? I forbid you from kissing him!" Toya goes on and on but all Sakura can think about is her date with Syaoran tomorrow.

"Hello? Kaiju?" Toya waves his hand in front of her face. Sakura sighs in bliss as she slowly heads back home.

"Oh Syaoran!" She whispers.

"Oh brother." Toya slaps himself in the face as he realizes that this isn't the last he'll see of Syaoran Li.

* * *

**~Muhahaha! Another Syaoran vs. Toya moment. You could say this is a prequel to my other two one-shots. Hope you guys enjoy my story. As always, comments are always appreciated.**

**magnoliastar08  
**


End file.
